This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Transcript levels for B3GlcNAc T5 and genes involved in the production of sialyl-Lewis x will be analyzed by qRT-PCR to investigate changes resulting from infection of gastric epithelial cells with two different strains of Helicobacter pylori. We will be isolating RNA from human gastric biopsies from infected and non-infected patients to determine transcript abundance of the selected gene set.